Kingdom of Winter
by theimpossiblepond
Summary: As a child, Jack Frost promised Elsa that he "knew a place for her where she could be herself" he said he'd be 5 minutes, he didn't come back. After her sister's wedding, Elsa is haunted by what might have been. Meanwhile, something is stirring in the deepest shadows... Comment if you catch the DW reference ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Elsa

Elsa cheered as Anna and Kristoff bumped their lips clumsily against each other. Anna looked stunning in her white gown, with the crown of Arendelle proclaiming her as princess. Kristoff looked slightly less comfortable in a black and white suit, but nevertheless, his expression of radiance was less to none, except maybe Anna.

Elsa hadn't had a normal life, to say the least, she had been born with the power to create and control ice and snow. She had run away when her power had exploded, she had created an eternal winter and frozen her sister's heart, but her sister survived, she had met Kristoff in her attempt to search for Elsa.

Anna bounded up to Elsa in her clumsy way, yet today, it just seemed like another ingredient in the beauty of the day.

"It's going to be your turn next." laughed Anna nudging Elsa.

Elsa pushed her sister playfully away. "Go on, I'll meet you at the ball. With a last fleeting smile at her sister, Anna let herself be dragged away by her new husband.

As they sat themselves down for a grand feast, Elsa slipped away without being noticed. Outside, in the garden the moon was shining down on fresh snow. Elsa wasn't cold, she never was cold, Winter was her kingdom as much as Arendelle. As Elsa stared up at the full moon, a half-forgotten memory brushed against her.

_She was out in the garden, staring up at the moon praying for her sister that lay inside, with a streak of ice in her hair. Her small hands traced the outline of a lily, she gasped and stumbled backwards as it immediately cristilized to ice. She tun sat by the side of the fountain and wept. Far on the other side of the castle, the gates closed with an ominous boom. A cold breeze suddenly blew across her, even though the cold didn't bother her, Elsa shivered. Suddenly a figure appeared far on the horizon, he seemed to be at least 8 years older than Elsa and was speeding towards her, she squinted as a mini snowstorm began at her feet. No, conceal don't feel, Elsa thought desperately. The figure then landed beside Elsa, his hair was glowing in the white full moon as he frowned at her. He then broke into a smile she he saw how afraid and desperately depressed she was. Tentatively she smiled back. Starting, he fell back, Elsa then bolted forwards as she created a small pillow of snow that buried him. _

_"Ooops sorry." Elsa apologised. _

_"You can see me?" He said, stunned. Elsa frowned _

_"Shouldn't I be able to?" _

_"No, no. It's fine." glancing at the snow behind him, he asked, "You created that?" _

_"No." said Elsa, blatantly lying. _

_He smiled, as Elsa turned away to go back into the castle, she felt a sharp, cold pain between her shoulder blades. Spinning around, she launched another snowball back at the mysterious stranger. Laughing, they soon got into a massive fight which soon became unfair as soon as Elsa started launching icicles, still they laughed. After an infinite while, they both became exhausted, looking sideways at her, he crouched down and whispered to her "I know a place where you belong." Elsa's eyes shone as at that moment, the Northern Lights exploded overhead. Looking up at the sky, the stranger's face darkened for a moment. _

_"Where?" Elsa demanded "Where do I belong?" _

_"I'll come back for you, but, I've got to go right now. Urgent." _

_All at once Elsa's happiness burst, like a bubble. "How do I know that you'll come back for me? What's your name anyway?" _

_Smiling, he stood up, "My name is Jack Frost, and I'll be five minutes." _

_Elsa waited, and as the sun rose, she knew that he wasn't coming back._


	2. Chapter 2 - Jack

Scowling, Jack rode the wind back from the North Pole, it was nothing, apparently for some reason the Northern Lights had randomly shone by themselves. He shook himself awake as he found himself flying over high mountains, the night was colder than it was before, an almost Icy stillness radiated outwards, it seemed, from Arendelle itself.

The moment that Jack had seen Elsa, he had been amazed, she was mortal, but yet still had that magic. Jack couldn't stop asking himself _Why? Why does she have those powers?_

She wasn't a guardian, Jack knew that much. She was clever, and regulated herself too much. He had figured out that she must've and some sort of accident with her powers, although he hadn't figured out what yet. Yes Jack had offered to take her to the North Pole where she could be herself, powers included, but he wanted to know her history first.

As he approached Arendelle, swooping low, he glimpsed a sleigh, pulled by a single reindeer, riding towards the snow-blown mountains. The laughter of the people on the sleigh, a young woman with a thick, ginger braid streaked with a white highlight, and the blond haired dude, made Jack regret the one thing that he hadn't though about since becoming a Guardian.

_ Love_. He couldn't love anybody, maybe Tooth but still, she was more a friend than anything else. He also needed someone who could understand him completely, and he very much doubted that there was anybody like that in the whole of History.

Finally, he reached Arendelle, he frowned, Elsa wasn't where he left her. He shook his head, travelling timezones was difficult, maybe he was a few days late.

Gliding towards the castle, gripping tightly onto his staff, he approached the windows. All were dark, silent. Look for Elsa. He reminded himself. He blew past windows that hung with icicles. A blizzard was brewing as the snow started falling faster and faster and faster. Finally, as he peered into one of the last windows on the top floor, he stopped dead. He could feel the icy stillness that surrounded Arendelle radiating from this window, gently, freezing the lock so it snapped with a tiny ping, he forced the window open and dropped into the room.

The room was freezing, but as Jack pulled the curtain open, he had a surprise. Sleeping, in the room, was a slender young woman. She wore a simple white nightgown adorned with snowflakes. Her platinum-blonde hair was a white halo that surrounded her simple, yet beautiful features on her face. Jack would have sworn that she looked like an older version of the young girl that he had played with that night.

Backing slowly towards the window, Jack hoped to get out of the room undetected, but maybe that was too much to wish for. As he backed away, he tripped on the heavy, floor length curtain. The curtain rail then fell to the floor with a loud bang. When Jack had managed to disentangle himself from the curtain. The room was frozen, and an icicle was coming right at Jack's face.


End file.
